In many sports activities, there are certain articles that need to be employed to play the sport. Such activities, for example, include baseball and softball in which bats are used to hit the balls.
Currently, these articles are made from wood, metal, or from fiberglass, where the rules of the sport allow. However, all of these forms of the articles are subject to breakage and it is common to observe, for example, a baseball player swing at a pitched ball and break the bat when contact is made between the bat and the ball. This breakage is dangerous, ranging from portions of the broken bat hitting players or fans, to sharp pieces of the broken bat piercing the player's hands and arms.
The invention disclosed and claimed herein is a unique new single piece bat that possesses remarkable durability and hitting strength.